character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Tails (Fanon)/Withersoul 235
'Summary' James Timothy Prower, also known as Silem Reworp, Anti-Tails '''or '''Anti-Miles, is the long lost twin brother of Miles "Tails" Prower. Seperated from Tails at birth thanks to Mammoth Mogul and later found by Mephiles the Dark, the latter raised the young fox cub and educated him all by himself; Mephiles then learned and trained him the ways of Magic, leading James to develop various (super)powers and abilities. Four months after he turned 11, Mephiles lost James after Mammoth Mogul attacked him. Mogul kidnapped James and then, knowing of his powers, started corrupting him in an attempt to create a supervillain that could easily infiltrate within Sonic's ranks, allowing Mogul to easily throw them over. However, after becoming evil, James ran off and instead chose to follow his own path. At one point, James was finally reunited with not just Mephiles but also Tails, though this led James to a thought decision; stay with his long lost twin brother or go back to the demon that raised him and loved him so dearly. In the end, James became a neutral character of sorts, failing to make a choice. Instead, he'd stay with Tails for two months, then with Mephiles for two months, then return to Tails again, et cetera. Both Team Sonic and Mephiles agreed with the deal, and since then, James has developed friendships with Team Sonic as well, and continued to be with both Team Sonic and Mephiles. James then grew out to a powerful, nigh-unstoppable fighter under god protection from Mephiles, though he does have his limits and he's not inexhaustible. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 7-A '''| Likely '''4-A Name: '''James Timothy Prower, Silem Reworp, Anti-Tails, Anti-Miles '''Origin: '''Mobius-6613 '''Gender: Male Age: '11 '''Classification: '''Mobian Fox '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, reflexes, stamina and agility, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Martial Arts Intuition, Weapon Mastery, Improbable Weapon Profiency, Immortality (Types 3 and 4; protected by Mephiles), Regeneration (Mid-High; can regenerate from being blown to pieces or completely obliterated), Regenerative Healing Factor, Core-Reliant Regeneration (James will die if his heart or lungs are destroyed), Reforming, Erasure Immunity, Teleportation, Flight, Levitation, Telekinesis, Replication, Implosion and Explosion, Magic, Dark Arts, Alchemy, Mysticism, Onmyōdō, White Arts, Spell Casting, Anti-Magic, Energy Manipulation, Anti-Energy Manipulation, Magical Energy Manipulation, Mana Manipulation, Chi Manipulation and Ki Manipulation, Aura Manipulation, Technomagic, Laser Manipulation, Ray/Beam Manipulation, Elemental Magic, Attack Powers and all variations, Defense Powers, Support Powers, Statistics Amplification, Plasma Manipulation, Forcefield Manipulation, Pyrokinesis, Pagokinesis, Anemokinesis, Ionic Manipulation, Portal Manipulation, Colour Manipulation, Colour Magic, Rainbow Manipulation, White Hole Creation 'Attack Potency: Mountain level '(telekinetically lifted and tossed a mountain with ease) | Likely 'Multi-Solar System level '(his aura attacks caused several stars in the galaxy to twirl out and start collapsing) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(can keep up with Tails and Mephiles) 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 '(can lift tanks and building sized rocks without any effort) 'Striking Strength: Mountain Class '| '''Multi-Solar System Class Durability: 'At least '''Universal+ '(tanked hits from a restricted Mephiles, also regenerates from almost every type of damage including erasure from existence) | Likely 'Multi-Universal '(his stats are doubled in this form) 'Stamina: Mid-High '(can fight for extended periods of time, but he does have limits, and if James is too exhausted, he inevitably falls asleep on the spot) 'Range: '''Several dozens of meters. Higher w/ best magic. | '''Multi-Solar System Range '(could affect multiple solar systems) 'Standard Equipment: '''Various gear, inventions and tech (full list coming soon) '''Intelligence: Gifted '(comparable to Tails, building similar tech and inventions) '''Weaknesses: '''Prone to falling asleep on the spot if too tired, Anti-Magic and Anti-Energy Manipulation can be used against him as he's also a user of Magic and Energy Manipulation, destroying his heart or lungs kills him near instantly and bypasses his regeneration and healing factor and Mephiles's protection '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Attack Powers: '''James utilizes his powers, wether it be magic, mana, ki, chi, aura, energy or elements, to use Attack Powers. *'Magic: James uses magic or mana for various different effects. For all effects, see here. *'Anti-Magic: '''James fires black or dark green, blubbery orbs of Anti-Magic that negate and destroy magic. It can force magic users to stop using magic, removing their ability to do so, or simply harm victims, wether they be magic users or not. *'White Hole: 'James creates white holes that expel matter, objects or projectiles. *'Psychokinesis: 'James lifts (and) tosses or moves objects simply by making gestures with his hands. *'Anti-Energy Projection: 'James shoots a jet of dark gray Anti-Energy. Anti-Energy version of Anti-Magic. *'Spell Casting: 'James casts magic spells that can have various effects, ranging from offensive or defensive effects to poisoning, sealing or transmutating others. *'Elemental Thaumaturgy: 'James takes control of any existing element, allowing him to freely bend and manipulate it to his will. *'Technopathic Occultism: 'James takes control of any type of technology using a specialized variant of magic. *'Barrier: 'James shapes a barrier that deflects, reflects, absorbs or destroys projectiles. *'Detonation: 'James creates an explosion or implosion wherever he wants, both normal ones and elemental ones. *'Biofission: 'James creates several duplications and/or clones of himself, either independent or non-sentient ones. *'Zenith: '''James engulfs himself in a purple combination of aura and forcefields, which not only protects him and can be cloned and fired, but also boosts his power. '''Key: Base | Zenith Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4